Purple Leaf
by Malcolm Fox
Summary: A short story about my favorite EEnE couple SarahxEddy. R&R plz!


**Purple Leaf**

Author's note: I assumed Eddy was 12 and Sarah was 8 when I made this fanfic. If I'm wrong, tell me. Oh, and I don't own these characters(yeah I'm sick of these disclaimers too.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the year 2021. In a cul de sac in Peach Creek, Eddy was living in the house he has lived in since he was a kid along with his wife Sarah. Sarah, who was 23, looked like she did when she was a kid, except had her hair tied in a pony tail and wore clothes that vaguely resembled those when she was a kid. Sarah was looking through an old photo album from when they were kids.

"Eddy?" she asked, "How long has it been since we fell in love?" Eddy thought to himself for a moment and finally said, "Fifteen years." Eddy, who was 27, looked about the same as he did when he was a kid except he had finally grown and he had 4 hairs instead of 3. While turning the pages a purple leaf fell out of the book. "Eddy! Look!" Sarah said as she showed Eddy the leaf.

"It's just a leaf, Sarah." said Eddy.

"Not just any leaf? Don't you remember your leaf scam?"

"The leaf sca..." Eddy stopped and smiled, "Oh yeah! I remember now."

**xxx**

15 years ago in the year 2006, the Eds were scamming kids into buying leaves.

"Get your leaves here! Add them to you collection!" Shouted Eddy from their Leaf Stand.

"Cookies and Milk!" shouted Ed.

"This is stupid!" said Eddy, "Why are we selling leaves anyway?"

"We have leaf collecting project at school and we have a better chance at making money if sell them some rare one of a kind leaves that could give them a good grade," said Edd.

"Guess you're right sockhead," said Eddy

"I was a moose once," said Ed

Sarah and Jimmy came to the Leaf Stand to see what was going on. "Look at the pretty leaves, Sarah," said Jimmy. "Leaves?" aked Sarah, "You dopes are selling leaves? Leaves are everywhere and they're for free!"

"These aren't your ordinary sitting on the yard leaves," Eddy replied, "These are handpicked rare leaves."

"Yes, and each leaf seen has a distinct pattern and characteristic." Edd added.

"That one's my favorite as it resembles the mutant leaf from 'Attack of the Mutant Leaves'", Said Ed pointing to an odd looking leaf.

Jimmy took a look at all of the leaves. Each leaf was indeed rare as they had many different colors of the rainbow and were in many different shapes. Jimmy then noticed an orange leaf with a pretty pattern of ridges.

"How much for that leaf?" asked Jimmy.

"25 cents" said Eddy.

"I don't now Jimmy" said Sarah.

"Oh come on Sarah, it's only 1/4 of my allowance" said Jimmy, "Besides, what can I do with a dollar anyway, buy a rocket ship?"

Jimmy handed Eddy the quarter and Eddy handed Jimmy the leaf. Sarah look in dismay as Jimmy walked away with the leaf he bought. Sarah was about walk away too until a bright, sparkling purple leaf caught her eye.

"A purple leaf?" she asked in disbelief then she looked angry, "You painted it didn't you?"

"I'll eat my hat if you give me $100 and a rubber stamp," said Ed.

"No, Sarah, we didn't paint it," said Edd.

"That's our rarest leaf," said Eddy, "That was taken from the highest tree in the woods. You'll never see another leaf like that again."

"How much is it?" Sarah asked.

"A dollar." said Eddy.

Sarah searched her pocket but all she could find was 25 cents, a rubber band, and some gum.

"I don't have a dollar," said Sarah.

"Too bad" said Eddy, "Guess you can't have the leaf."

Then Kevin and Rolf come across the leaf stand. Kevin is disqusted at the sight of pretty leaves while Rolf smiles.

"Never has Rolf seen such fine leaves ever since he lived in the old country" said Rolf.

"Leaves?" Kevin asked, "You dorks are selling leaves?"

"All the leaves you see are very rare, Kevin" said Edd.

"That one's my favorite" said Ed, "As it resembles the mutant-"

"Shut up, Ed!" shouted Eddy.

"I will give you $20 for these leaves," said Rolf.

"20 dollars?" asked Edd, "Rolf, don't you think that's a tad-"

"20 DOLLARS! Take it or leave it?" said Rold.

"Sure! Ed bag up the leaves!" said Eddy.

"Oh my god! I killed Kenny!" Ed said as he bagged every leaf except the purple one.

Sarah was relieved when Ed missed the leave but looked in horror as Kevin approached it.

"Hey, Rolf" said Kevin, "You missed a leaf."

"Oh well," said Rolf "You can have that one if you like, Dorkboy Kevin."

"Huh?"

"I said nothing," said Rolf as he left.

"How much for the purple leaf?" asked Kevin.

"That's our rarest leaf. This one goes for a dollar!" said Eddy.

"I'll give you 3 jawbreakers," said Kevin as he handed Eddy 3 large jawbreakers.

"SOLD!" said Eddy as he drooled and handed Kevin the leaf.

"Heh heh! Now I'm gonna stomp this stupid leaf flat!" said Kevin as he threw it to the gorund.

Eddy was about to eat the jawbreaker until he caught sight of Sarah trying to to take the leaf away from Kevin.

"Give me that leaf!" shouted Sarah, "It's special"

"Save it for someone who cares!" said Kevin as he pushed Sarah onto the floor. Sarah had hit her head so hard that she couldn't angrily retaliate like she normally does. Instead she cried softly. Kevin just laughed.

As Sarah sobbed, Eddy was getting real angry. Usually he would laugh when Sarah would get hurt, but the way Kevin hurt her and laughed wasn't funny at all. For the fist time ever, Eddy felt sorry for Sarah. Before Kevin could put his foot down, Eddy snatched the leaf and shoved the Jawbreakers into Kevin's gut.

"I changed my mind," said Eddy, "This leaf is too special and I don't want you ruining it!"

"I should've known! Dorky's a leaf lover!" said Kevin

Sarah was surprised that Eddy changed his mind. She had always thought of him as a soulless jerk, but now, she saw a new side of Eddy.

"You leave Eddy alone!" shouted Sarah as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What? Now you're on dorky's side?" asked Kevin.

"At least he's showing compassion for a change" said Sarah.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want that stupid leaf anyway!" Kevin said as he left.

Eddy walked to Sarah and gave her the leaf.

"Here, you keep it," said Eddy, "It's rare so take care of it and stuff."

"Th-thanks Eddy," Sarah said as she blushed.

"You're letting Sarah keep it?" asked Edd, "You said _I_ could have it if we couldn't sell-"

Eddy covered Edd's mouth before he could finish the sentence. He knew Sarah wanted the leaf more and didn't want to make her mad. In fact, he felt good about giving her the leaf.

"C'mon guys. Let's think of another scam," said Eddy as the Eds left.

"Oooh, Eddy and Sarah sitting in a tree! S-Q-T-T-M-N-P!" taunted Ed.

"Shut up, lumpy!" shouted Eddy.

"I must admit, Eddy, I've never seen you act so nice to Sarah all of a sudden," said Edd.

"Yeah, well all I did was give her a leaf," said Eddy, "It's not like it would start something between us."

**xxx**

That leaf did start something between them. Sarah stopped hanging out with Jimmy, and started falling in love with Eddy. At first he didn't like Sarah following him around, but eventually he fell in love with Sarah and asked her out. After years of dating they got married and Sarah moved in with Eddy. Back at Eddy's house in 2021...

"It's hard to believe that one little leaf started our romance," said Eddy.

"Fate works in mysterious ways," said Sarah, "Remember how Marie and Rolf fell in love?"

"Yeah, I remember!" Eddy laughed, "She held him hostage in her trailer!"

"And Kevin could never get Nazz to like him."

"Yeah, she made a smarter choice with Double D," Eddy added.

"And Kevin got what he deserved by marrying Lee Kanker," said Sarah.

Sarah, put the leaf back in the album and put the album in the shelf. She walked up to Eddy and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Eddy asked.

"You know what that was for," she said as she hugged him., "I love you, Eddy."

Eddy just hugged his wife back.

"And I love you too, Sarah," said Eddy. No money in the world could separate Eddy from Sarah. It could've when they were enemies, but never now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
